No more Mr Nice Guy
by Dantees
Summary: Naruto failed. Everyone's dead. However, he gets one more chance to fix everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Greetings and welcome to my new series! I hope you enjoy your stay and unlike before please review.

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

 _It hurts._

 _Damn, it hurts._

A dirty blond man crawled over in a sea of nothingness.

It was Naruto.

The blond looked up, only to see endless white surrounding him.

 _'There's nothing...'_

Naruto tried getting up but he couldn't, both his arms were torn apart and his right leg completely decimated.

 _'Everyone...Everyone's...'_

Tears began to drip down the blond's eyes and vanished once it hit the white nothingness.

 _'why me...why did this happen to me, why did they all leave it to me, someone else should have been there...Someone else... '_

Naruto mashed his teeth together, grinding them back and forth like an animal.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

 _'If only I killed that bitch earlier, if only I stopped that idiot from leaving, if...if only I was better, smarter-'_

Naruto quickly looked up, and started inching forward with his chin, electricity paining through his body.

 _-and stronger'_

Naruto came to a stop as his body stopped functioning from a lack of energy.

 _'Whatever... it doesn't matter anymore...nothing matters...anymor...e'_

Naruto's eyelids slowly grew heavier until he eventually shut them close.

"...ome"

Naruto reflexively opened his eyes and looked up in a jolt.

However, what he saw made his eyes convulse and his mouth gape open.

A tornado.

There was a tornado swirling in fiendish black wind in front of him.

However, the unusual thing about it was that it wasn't pulling Naruto towards it or away from it, in fact he didn't feel any wind at all.

"W-Who's...t-there?"

"Welcome"

"W-Wha!?"

Naruto jolted his body an inch from being surprised.

 _'Is someone in the middle..'_

"Is there anyone there!?"

However, the Tornado stayed still and continued spinning blocking any view of who or what might be inside.

"I am in front of you", replied the Tornado.

Naruto's eyes widened - he hadn't heard such a voice before, it was an enthralling sound and he couldn't help but draw his ears in.

It didn't even sound human.

"H-how's that possible..."

"My form will become visible when you cross over to my dimension, this form is all I am capable of showing you at the present"

"W-Wha-dimensions-What!? What the hell are you talking about!? And who are you!? Where is this!? and Where is everyone!?"

"They are all dead, along with your world and the dimension you resided in"

"You..You're not making any sense"

"You are at the boundary between the third and the fourth dimensions, slowly you're physical body will disintegrate and you're consciousness will materialize a new body that will be used in my dimension"

"I see..."

"As long as you understand"

 _'So everyone's really...dead..'_

There was an extended silence as Naruto fell in deep thought, however he soon shook out of it and eyed the Tornado in front of him.

"So..tell me, what's your name"

"I am whatever you say I am"

"Hmm...one of those types, huh"

Naruto squinted at the tornado in front of him.

"By the way, is there someone inside you or something"

"There is not"

"Then how the hell are you talking, makes no sense"

"I've already explained"

"Whatever...it doesn't matter anyway, nothing matters anymore, AHHH I wanna see sakura-chan and Hinata, and beat the crap out of Sasuke"

"You can"

"Huh? You say something"

"You can see them again"

"WHAT!? HOW!? A-ARE THEY STILL ALIVE!?"

"No they are all dead, every single one of your kind"

"Then, how the hell can I see them, what - I gotta go to heaven or something"

Naruto peeked at the tornado with squinted eyes when he was met with a moment of silence until he- _it_ broke it.

"You do not have to go to heaven, however duplicate copies of your people exist in one of the other third dimensional universes"

"W-Wha...and What does that mean...?"

"It means, there is a universe out there that has a replica of the world that you resided in with the same species of people that you encountered"

"Wha!? Y-You mean baa-chan and the others are alive!?"

"No, that is not wha-"

"TAKE ME TO THEM TORNADO, PLEASE I'LL DO ANYTHING - PLEASE MR. TORNADO!"

"You do not need to ask for my permission to go there"

"Then!? "

"You will soon become a creature of the fourth dimension, you can easily observe many universes in the third dimension-"

"NO, I DONT JUST WANNA SEE, I WANNNA TALK TO THEM, I WANNA GO GET RAMEN WITH THEM, I WANNA GET PUNCHED BY BAA-CHAN AND THEN CALL HER AN OLD HAG-"

"That is impossible, beings of the third dimension will not be able to comprehend what you are or interact with your existence - it cannot be done"

"THERE MUST BE A WAY!"

There was silence as the Tornado began thinking or what seemed like it was thinking.

"There is one solution"

"What is it!? Tell me I'll do it!"

"With this method you will be materialized again as a third dimensional being rather than a fourth one, and you will lose all ability to exist in the fourth dimension and interact with any creatures that reside here, is that fine with you"

"YES! Anything... As long as I get to see them again, I'm fine with anything!"

"Very well"

The tornado halted his speech as the surroundings grew silent.

All of a sudden the tornado in front of him started to become transparent and the sea of whiteness surrounding him turned pitch black, as he slowly began to drown into a abyss - melting everything in his sight.

Naruto looked up at the now almost invisible Tornado, and gave it a vibrant smile showing off all his broken white teeth and his haggard pink tongue.

"Thanks Tornado... hope we meet again"

"We will not"

* * *

 **Chapter One - Brofist from God**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Author's Notes:** Hello world!

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Two blue eyes slowly winced open.

Millimeter by millimeter its view changed from vast white blurs to a light that flickered to its side.

There was a flame.

A flame lit upon a candle.

The owner of the eyes quickly blinked twice before jolting his body up.

It was Naruto.

 _'Where the..'_

Naruto glanced around only to find multiple candles all circled around him, and a strange pentagonal symbol that sat beneath him painted on the dirt floor.

It made for an eerie scene as the only source of light were the candles that flickered around him, while the rest of his surroundings remained pitch black.

 _'A cave?'_

Naruto's deduction was correct, he was in a cave.

 _'Wait, if there are candles here - then..'_

Naruto quickly got off his bottom and stood up firmly, face wrinkling with excitement.

 _'BAA-CHAN, EVERYONE, I'M COMING'_

Naruto immediately began running, not giving any thought to which direction the exit could be.

All he did was run forward, not even questioning to look back.

However, as he was running, he failed to notice that his speed wasn't the same as before, nor were his limbs or body.

Naruto's mind ignored all distractions and whistled with adrenaline as he could feel the wind glistening past his cheeks, slightly making his eyes water near the edges.

He ran faster and faster.

 _"I CAN - HAHH - MEET THEM - HHAH - AGAIN!"_

His lungs were gasping for air but that only further enlarged the stupid clown-like smile on his face.

He was undoubtedly happy.

After twenty minutes of constant sprinting, Naruto noticed a small light coming from the direction in front of him.

 _'That's it!'_

Naruto increased his pace, and now really felt the air pushing past his flailing arms, and entire body.

The more he ran, the bigger the light got.

Eventually the light became so big - that Naruto couldn't help but push his right hand forward trying to physically grasp the light like a madman.

Until eventually - the light overtook all of his surroundings, changing the pitch black into a glamour of pure whiteness.

Naruto's eyes widened, his eyebrows soared, his mouth hung wide open, as he gazed straight into the green world in front of him.

However, he could only do so for a mere second as he shortly noticed that.

He was falling.

Naruto speedily looked beneath him and twisted his body to brace for impact, however-

SPLASH

Naruto fell directly into a lake.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

Two hands came out of the water and gripped the surface as if it was a solid.

Then, slowly a head came out, followed by the chest, abdomen, and finally the legs.

Naruto now stood on top of the water, as his familiar chakra surged through his body and onto his feet.

He looked ahead of him and spotted land a couple yards away - and began walking.

Droplets of water flowed down Naruto's body and onto the lake's surface causing Naruto to reflexively look beneath him and at his blurry reflection that stared back at him.

However just as soon as he did, Naruto's movements came to a halt as his eyebrows and pupils twitched at what he saw.

 _'W-Wha?'_

What he saw reflected on the water, was something _new._

It was a blond boy, stark naked - similar to that of an elementary schooler, similar to how he was 10 years ago.

However there was one difference.

It was his face.

Naruto inched closer to the water, at his own reflection, and began observing the changed details.

The first difference Naruto spotted were his cheeks, or more importantly - what was supposed to be on his cheeks.

His whisker-like scars that he had from birth, the ones that were there from the days of his childhood to his ascension to a man, the scars that were known throughout all the nations, the ones that had proved to be his signature look - were no longer there.

 _'But how?'_

He moved closer to his reflection doubting his own eyes but as soon as he came inches away from his reflection, his eyes opened wide as his pupils slightly convulsed at _another_ change he noticed.

 _'What the-'_

The thing that shocked Naruto was his skin.

His skin was much cleaner _,_ brighter, and more _concrete_ than before - it lacked any form of discoloration or blemish that was normally present in everyone's skin.

However, it wasn't simply that his skin was brighter, or smoother, or better.

It didn't have any pores.

Not a _single_ one could be found, no matter how hard Naruto squinted.

 _'The hell...?'_

The blond moved his pupils upwards as he glanced at the other new _features_ of his face.

He began from his hair and noticed how it was a brighter shade of blonde, slightly longer, and much less ruffled than what he was used to. In fact, He had never seen his hair so silky and straight before.

This prompted Naruto to touch it but he quivered slightly at the feel of it.

It felt strange, like it wasn't normal, like it didn't resemble anything he had felt in his lifetime.

He let go of his hair shortly after playing with it and moved on to his eyes.

The color of his eyes were a darker blue than before but the pupils themselves were much larger and rounder as well.

His brows were outlined in a straight line and his eyelashes slightly longer, and more symmetrical than before.

He finally pulled back and looked at his face as a whole, and noticed how much slimmer it was in its entirety. His cheeks weren't as bloated as they were when he was young or as an adult. His jaw line was much more defined, and his lips were strangely wet and lacked any form of cracks or tears.

Naruto scratched his head as he slowly lifted his gaze away from his reflection, blaming the water for these strange effects.

The blond then tilted his head all the way up and looked straight at the bright blue sky, the white dull clouds, and the various birds gliding through the peaceful wind.

He smiled.

 _'Right, let's find home'_

* * *

...

Four people stood there in an alleyway. One of them however laid on the ground.

The three male teenagers looked at their victim and grinned at the blood that dripped from all over her body.

The victim in question was a girl.

She wore a mask that covered her entire face except for her piercing blue eyes - that glared back at the boys as she mashed her teeth underneath her dark grey cotton mask.

One of the boys took notice of it and glared back at the girl, biting his bottom lips.

"What's with THAT LOOK, BITCH!?"

The boy kicked her face hard - causing her nose to snap right and ooze out blood from her nostrils as she quickly brought her hands to cover her face.

"HAHAHAHA, THAT LOOK SUITS YOU BETTER BITCH"

The boy laughed.

Another boy stepped forward causing the girl to flinch and move back, however she couldn't go far as one of her legs was broken from their previous onslaughts.

The boy took his right hand and gripped the girl's hair glaring straight into her eyes as a smirk came upon his face.

He came inches away from her face, breathing lightly on her mask.

"This is what happens to ugly bitches like you"

The boy sneered before taking his other hand and punching the girl right in her solar plexus-

"BLEuuurrRRGHHHHhhh"

causing the girl to vomit what she had eaten two days ago.

"Ughh what the fuck!?"

The boy retracted his hands in disgust as he looked at the nasty slosh of vomit dripping from his left hand.

"FUCK THAT'S GROSS!"

The boy smashed her face with his right leg causing her already broken nose to snap back to the left this time.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The girl immediately dropped her head down to the floor, and sheltered her nose with her aching arms, as tears began to drip from her eyes.

The girl's cries however only fueled the group's amusement as one of the boy's came up to her, as she was still whimpering, and gripped her hair, and forced her head up.

He took the edges of her mask and ripped it off her face, exposing her entire bare face.

The boy flinched and gasped for a moment, as his heart beat increased, but he clenched his lips back into a grin.

"An ugly cunt like you should only be good for one thing"

The boy's grin grew wider and higher, as his breathing started to get faster and hotter.

The girl continued to glare at the boy's eyes, however she couldn't help but reflexively follow the boy's other hand as it started to come further down.

The boy's free hand slowly went down his pants, past his side pockets and finally onto his zipper, as he started slowly pulling the zipper down - centimeter by centimeter.

The girl's eyes widened as her pupils immediately shrunk in horror at what she saw in front of her.

It was a _dark_ brown rod that came out of the boy's zipper.

"H-Hey, what the fuck are you d-doing, i-isn't that too much"

One of the other boys said in fear.

"Y-yeah c'mon Kanzaki, even if it's her... we can't-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, If you're scared then get the fuck outta here - I can do this alone"

"Shit, fuck this!"

"S-Same"

The two boys escaped from the alleyway leaving the injured girl and boy alone.

The boy's eyes were dazed with lust as he grinned looking straight at the girl's mouth and her _luscious_ lips.

He slowly brought his _rod_ forward and smiled noticing the fear in the girl's eyes.

"Lick it"

The girl mashed her teeth and swerved her head back and forth frantically trying to break free of his grip on her hair, but that only further aggravated the boy causing him to lose his patience.

"FUCK, STOP MOVING"

The boy was fed up and immediately thrust his hips forward making _that_ thing touch her skin and smother her lips as she refused to open her mouth.

The girl clenched her teeth as hard as she could while twisting her head left and right in protest but the boy had - had enough and punched her, terrifyingly hard in her right temple.

The boy continued to punch her temple, then to the back of her head, then to her ears, and back to her head again.

The girl clenched her eyes tightly shut, as tears began to slide down her cheeks as she tried to ignore the pain, however after a blurry of punches, her hearing started to buzz and her vision started spin around left and right.

It was like an earthquake was happening in front of her and her face now felt numb as she couldn't help but feel slightly intoxicated from the barrage of punches.

She gave in and her mouth slightly opened but that was good enough for the boy to get his wish.

He _stuck_ it in.

The boy was overcome by pleasure as soon as it was inside and he immediately started moving his hips back and forth at high speeds.

"OHHH, F-Fucckk that feels good"

The boy began to swerve his rod left and right trying to feel the full extent of her tongue, however it was too late.

 **BITE**

"ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The boy screeched in pain as he suddenly glared at the girl beneath him.

She was biting his dick with all her might, trying to rip it out and cut it in two.

"FUCKKK LETT GOOOO- ARRRGGGGHHHHHHHH- YOU BITCHHH-"

The boy immediately started punching the girl, however the pain of his dick ripping apart made him quiver with each punch.

Until eventually.

 **CRUNCH**

The girl and his dick were now separated - but the girl had immediately spit something out of her mouth, as she glared menacingly at the boy.

The boy didn't even bother looking at her but instead looked in terror when he glanced down.

 _Drip_

 _Drip_ _Drip_

There was blood.

There was blood dripping from his penis.

Half of the skin of his penis was ripped apart, as he gazed horrifyingly at the _flesh_ that could be seen quivering in and out in deep red.

" A-AHH F-FUCK F-FUCKKK FUCKKKK"

The boy immediately grabbed his balls and the tip of his rod, and ran out of the alleyway crying incoherent words.

Leaving the girl all alone.

"Hahh hahh hahhhh..."

The girl took deep breaths before she eyed the wall beside her and slowly inched closer to it.

She painfully stood up with the help of the wall, using her hands as support, and then glared at the direction the boy ran from.

She then looked around and found her mask on the ground a meter in front of her.

She painstakingly limped over with her broken foot to pick it up.

She placed the mask around her face, covering her entire face revealing only her light round blue eyes, as she started limping in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Heading Home**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author:** **Hello! The last chapter was a bit dark but it's for emphasis on character development.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I own nothing.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The blue eyed masked girl limped on her way home.

However, her limp slowly began to lessen into a limp and more into neutral walking.

 _'It'll be fine by tomorrow'_

She thought as she now continued walking.

The masked girl began strolling down the streets of her village, ignoring the glares she received from the majority of the fellow public.

She was used to this by now, but she still couldn't help but keep her eyes down when she was met with multiple stares.

She knew all the shortcuts in this village by now but they came with their own risks. One risk that she had already faced twenty minutes ago.

She decided to take the long way home today, but that in itself also had its downs.

SMASH

An egg was thrown to the side of her face as it burst and sprawled open - covering half of the right side of her mask.

This was one of the downs.

She glanced to the right - towards the direction of the egg thrower and noticed not just one but a group of individuals hustling around.

"HA! I got her, told you guys I'm a beast!"

"Damn, that's a good shot"

There were four men with eggs in their hands looking at the girl from the corner of their eyes as if she was target practice.

All of them had the same smug faces on them, as if they were looking at something that was beneath them - like she was an _insect._

The girl clenched her fists as she bit down hard on her bottom lips and mashed her teeth beneath her mask.

 _'...Bastards'_

She glared at the men whom were getting ready to throw another egg at her, however the men paused their movements when they realized her stare.

"What the fuck you looking at"

One of the men said as they all began to glare her down.

The girl flinched and averted her eyes out of fear, as she stared back into the dirt floor.

It was always the same.

She knew she wasn't strong enough, she knew she wasn't capable of defeating even one of them, she knew that no one would stand up for her or even bother to help her, she knew what the outcome would be, and she knew that she was a pathetic little _coward._

SMASH

SMASH SMASH

"HAHA I GOT ANOTHER ONE"

"Hah me too"

"Damn I keep missing"

More eggs hit the girls back and side, however she ignored them and continued on walking, slouching her shoulders and holding her head down in utter shame as she could do nothing.

* * *

...

The girl eventually reached her home.

It was a small one room storage that was located above an abandoned building.

It was her only sanctuary where she knew she could be alone and not disturbed.

She opened the doors and went on inside.

As soon as she stepped in, she saw her bed right there in front of her.

Oh so dearly she wanted to jump in and just lie on it but when she glanced at the mirror to her right, she noticed how her whole outfit was covered in egg yolk, egg shell bits here and there, and blood stains from her incident earlier.

She took off all her clothes, including her mask, leaving her stark naked and threw the clothes in a grey basket at the corner of her room.

She glanced over to the few pairs of other clothes she had, most of which were thrown out by other people and how she had luckily been able to snag them from trash bins before they noticed, and placed them on her bed.

 _'What kind of idiots would throw away such good clothes?'_

The clothes she picked out was a baggy black T-shirt and grey dress pants which had multiple tatters, stains, and fitted her body very loosely as they were meant for grown men to wear.

However, she didn't mind as long as it kept her warm for the winters and covered her up nicely.

She glanced at the mirror and observed her reflection before putting on the clothes.

Her injuries from today had already begun healing, most of them had already healed.

The punches that were thrown to her face and upper body were completely gone, leaving no bruises to be seen on sight.

The girl sighed in exhaustion and began wearing the clothes she laid out on the bed.

As she put on her pants, she noticed her leg was still healing and that the bone wasn't completely shattered like it was before.

If it was - she wouldn't have been able walk back to her house from that great a distance.

That was another reason she liked her location.

She was far - far from _people._

The blue eyed girl hated people - the city people, the trades people, the children people, the adults people, and the _ninjas people_.

The reason was simple.

They hated _her_.

For as long as she could remember, everyone called her a monster, a bitch, a cunt, every swear word in the book, and beat her up multiple times when words weren't enough to do the job.

So in retaliation, all she could do was reciprocate their hatred right back at them but ten times, no, a thousand times worse.

However, even though she hated them - she could do nothing but take their punishment.

She was weak.

She glanced at the mirror one last time before she walked to the only window of her room and opened it, gazing wide eyed at the peacefulness of no one being there.

She liked listening to the chirps of the birds that occasionally flew by her house from time to time. They were the only ones that she didn't get tired of watching or gazing at, as they looked so free and full of life.

A small happiness that was hers alone.

She noticed that there were no birds here today, however she still enjoyed the sound of nature as it calmed her down and made her heart relax.

Eventually she looked up to the mountains that overlaid her village and her soothing peaceful stare immediately changed into that of a fiery fierce talon's gaze as she eyed the carvings of three male faces on the mountain walls.

They represented the current and past leaders of her village.

The ones who were known as the _strongest_ and respected by _all_.

Her hands clenched tightly onto the window sill, as she bit her lips and sharpened her gaze.

"That'll be me up there one day-"

"Believe it"

* * *

 **Chapter 3 - Dream**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes:** Hello world!

 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Multiple leaves rustled in a desolate forest in the middle of nowhere.

It was Naruto.

 _'Hah...where the hell am I'_

Naruto squinted his eyes at the greenery that was in front of him. There was nothing but trees for endless miles ahead of him.

He then summoned a magnitude of strength to his legs and jumped straight up into the sky, the dirt on the ground bursting from the force of the rebound shock.

Naruto soared through the sky and glided steadily in the air, as he gazed off at the far surroundings.

As he began to gently fall, he noticed a group of mountains that were northeast from him.

A group of mountains that he recognized all too well.

The same group of mountains that acted as the beginning of the boundary point covering Konoha.

Naruto grinned and let out a "heheh" as he slowly mustered strength once more towards his legs, this time with much greater force.

As soon as his feet touched the ground - he immediately jolted his body towards the north east and blasted off in that direction, leaving an explosion of rubble behind him.

"Hahaha...hahahHAH...HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"

Naruto laughed as butterflies of joy and anxiousness swelled up within his stomach, as he couldn't hold in his own excitement.

He was getting closer and closer - to home.

...

* * *

 **Konoha**

It was monday, 8:45 am, when the school dedicated to the nurture of ninjas started.

The class for elementary kids was already filled with all of its students.

Most of the students were chatting with their peers, some joking around, others gossiping, and some trying to finish up the homework that was due today.

However, there was one student that sat alone near the corner of the room, as she waited patiently on her desk staring out the window looking for any signs of birds.

 _There were none._

All of a sudden, the door to the classroom slid open and in walked a teacher that looked to be around his early twenties.

It was Iruka.

"Morning class, I'll be taking attendance - everyone get to your seats"

The children dispersed from the groups of chatter they were in and rushed to their individual seats.

"Ok, let's see Ayane"

"Here"

"Kiba"

"Yo"

...

Eventually the teacher called many names and arrived near the bottom of the list.

"Sasuke"

The teacher looked up when he heard no answer.

However, this was normal - the black haired boy was always eerily quiet when it came to talking but he was always present.

 _'Gloomy as usual huh'_

Iruka ticked a checkmark beside his name and went on to call the next person on his list.

"...Naruto"

A masked blue eyed girl at the corner of the room raised her hand halfway and replied.

"Here"

Iruka avoided eye contact with the little girl and just continued calling names on the list after tick marking her name.

After finishing, he walked up to the black board and prepared his usual announcements every week.

"Alright everyone, today we're going to be doing some light sparing and then shuriken practice, the pairs are already decided"

"Sweeett, c'mon lets go Shikamaru!", Kiba said flamboyantly.

"What a pain...", replied the lazy eyed boy.

Beside Shikamaru, an obese boy with long spiky hair could be seen munching down on some chips.

It was Choji.

Iruka sighed as he glanced at the troublesome trio and was reminded of the numerous notorious pranks they had pulled this past year.

Especially the loud mouthed Kiba.

 _'I'll keep my eyes on you...'_

He motioned with his hands for everyone to follow him, as he led the students out of the class and into the field.

...

* * *

 **Field**

Iruka finished calling out the pairs that were to be sparing each other.

The pairs were chosen taking into account everyone's physical abilities and their current taijutsu level.

The first pair was called up.

"Alright, first up we'll have Sasuke and Kiba"

As soon as Sasuke's name was called, many girls started screaming and chanted their un-denying affection for the boy.

This agitated many of the boys in the class, however the one who was the most agitated was Kiba.

"I'm gonna punch your face so hard, that your own mother won't recognize you anymore"

Sasuke glared at the boy after hearing his comment but simply continued walking to the sparing point.

Kiba showed a thumbs up to Choji and Shikamaru as he started stretching his whole body, and then began walking to the sparring point as well.

Now the two fighters were set, and faced each other, a meter apart.

Iruka-sensei who was in between them glanced at the two before pointing his arms upward.

"Okay, the rules are the same as always - the first one to fault by submission or knockdown loses, got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, let's start already sensei", Kiba said as he grinned.

Sasuke simply nodded his head and didn't take his gaze off from the grinning boy.

Sasuke's eyes were following his eyes, not even thinking to blink, as he penetrated Kiba's pupils with his own.

Kiba flinched slightly and looked away for a second but then came back to the boy's eyes, and held his gaze.

There was a moment of silence.

Iruka stared at the two, having his right arm still pointing upwards.

Then, in an instant - his arm swung down.

"BEGIN"

Kiba immediately jumped slightly back and prepared to lung to the right, and tackle the boy down with his fast sprint.

However.

The black eyed boy immediately burst off the ground, and appeared right in front of him, his piercing black eyes never leaving his own pupils, as they shrunk with fear.

"Wha-BLeURGH"

Sasuke punched the boy's solar plexus with a lethal left hook, took the boy's pained left hand, and flipped him over his shoulder onto the hard dirt floor.

Kiba's whole body racketed, as he felt his spinal cord stretch and compress in a second, until finally pain started to seep through his left arm - which was now placed behind him, on his back, in a hold lock by the brunet.

Sasuke tightened the hold lock earning a grunt from the frantic boy on the ground, as Kiba reflexively and painfully scraped the dirt to turn his neck towards his assailant.

However - he regretted it.

Immediately, when Kiba met with the eyes of the brunet - his whole body stopped struggling to break free and gave in.

Sasuke menacingly gazed at him with his two black spheres where nothing but black lay - it was like staring into a hole that didn't have an end in sight.

Just constant pain and suffering.

Shivers and goose bumps spread across Kiba's body as his hairs stood on end, causing him to immediately submit and admit defeat.

There was silence.

The only sound that was heard were the multiple gulps of saliva taken by the boys and girls.

The one who broke the silence was Iruka, as he stepped in and patted the brunet's shoulder to tell him to let go.

"W..Well done, Sasuke"

Iruka stuttered while complimenting the boy.

Iruka was always stunned when he saw the seriousness that came from the boy, not to mention the amount of skill he had for his age - he had never seen anything like it.

So much so, that he would always wonder about the child's future due to the enormous potential he had _._

 _'This boy... He could be- no he WILL be the next Hokage'_

Iruka clenched his fist as he got fired up as a teacher.

 _'Right, I have to encourage him and make sure his potential doesn't go to waste - IT'S MY DUTY AS A TEACHER!'_

As he was thinking such prideful things, the brunet continued walking to the group of students that were watching him and sat down on the ground.

By now, many of the girls were screaming and yelling over him, showering him with more affection than he'd ever asked for.

Sasuke clicked his tongue.

 _'Annoying'_

...

* * *

Many of the students were called up to spar, however none of them impressed Iruka-sensei the way Sasuke did.

He continued jotting notes down on his paper sheet that was attached to a cardboard holder.

He then looked at the last remaining pair and frowned slightly.

"Alright, the last pair is Ino and... Naruto"

He ended the sentence in a grimacing tone towards the end.

After his statement, two blondes stood up from the herd of students.

The first blonde was surrounded by other females that were cheering her name and shouting words of encouragement.

While the other one stood up in a spot that was eerily desolate from the pack of students.

They both walked towards Iruka-sensei, taking glances at each other with each step.

Once they reached their designated spots, they stood in front of each other a meter apart, with Iruka-sensei in between them.

Ino couldn't help but glance at Naruto's eyes as they were the only things that weren't covered by her mask, except for her hair.

She had always wondered why the girl covered her face, and couldn't help but be slightly curious about how she looked.

Not many knew how she looked and no one cared enough to approach her to ask, since most parents drilled into them to never talk to the girl.

Ino frowned slightly as she couldn't help but feel a tiny ounce of pity towards the blonde, however, that all changed when she saw the blonde's piercing gaze directed towards her.

Ino flinched slightly but then calmed down and looked straight at her.

She could tell the girl was biting her teeth beneath the mask from the movements of her cheek and jaw.

She was angry. _Really Angry._

Ino momentarily avoided the girl's hostile glare and looked up to Iruka-sensei.

"Ready"

Iruka nodded smilingly at the girl, and then looked at the other girl for confirmation.

Naruto didn't avert her eyes from Ino, but could feel the stare of Iruka-sensei.

"Mmn"

Naruto quietly affirmed and nodded her head once.

Iruka didn't bother to look at her anymore and raised his right arm up.

Then - he swung it down.

"BEGIN!"

In that instant, Naruto immediately began charging forward, sprinting with all her might.

Ino immediately took notice of this and ran to the right, obstructing Naruto's path.

 _'I'll rush in with a feint, then a rear choke'_

Ino thought in lightning speed as she ran to the right, gazing at Naruto change her direction and coming after her.

Taking advantage of Naruto's crazy bum rush, Ino immediately stopped and lowered her stance facing the charging blonde coming her way.

As Naruto came meters from Ino, she let out an angry warring yell, which Ino ignored.

Ino just patiently waited for the blonde to come closer and closer, and _closer._

Until.

 _'NOW'_

Ino rushed towards the already rushing blonde with a powerful burst from her right leg, causing the dirt on the ground to rattle and leave an imprint when her foot came off.

She lowered her stance and left arm - looking to feint a jab.

Naruto's pupils shrunk as she saw Ino immediately get close to her, to the point where her face was centimeters away from her chest.

She reflexively raised her right arm up and aimed it straight at the Ino's face.

Noticing this, Ino released the jab towards Naruto's face aiming for a feint, as she knew the jab was going to be avoided.

However.

 _'Huh?'_

BAM.

The jab landed straight onto Naruto's face crumpling her mask and sending her body flying back a couple meters, and a couple inches off the ground.

Until.

Her body landed rock hard solid on the dirt ground, leaving the masked blonde unmoving and completely unconscious from the blow.

The students all looked in silence, as Iruka was baffled and couldn't say anything as well.

The fight was over - in an _instant_ \- with _one punch_.

Suddenly an outburst of laughter and awe came from the herd of students.

The ones laughing were primarily the boys, as their laugh was targeted at the unconscious blonde.

"SO WEAK - HAHAHAH!"

"That didn't even last ten seconds!"

"SHE GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT AHAHAHAHAHA"

While the girls were screaming words of praise towards Ino.

Iruka got out of his daze and immediately ran towards the unconscious girl.

When he got to her side, he immediately noticed the wet blood dripping from behind her mask, as a lot of it was coming from her nose.

Iruka tried placing his hand underneath the girl's head but hesitated to touch her.

 _'Ah..but she's-'_

However, before he could finish his thoughts - the girl's hands twitched slightly.

Naruto's eyes slowly winced open and took in the full view of the blue sky, and the dull white clouds.

She then noticed Iruka-sensei towards her right and tilted her head in his direction.

"Di...Did...I...win.."

Iruka frowned and just continued looking at the girl's eyes.

"Naruto...you lost"

Naruto averted her eyes slowly from her sensei and gazed back at the sunny blue sky.

"I see..."

* * *

 **Chapter 4 - Loser**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Oh my god! That was awesome, Ino!"

"Yeah, you go girl!"

"Girl powerr!"

The girls kept complimenting Ino, one after another, after her overwhelming victory against Naruto.

Ino scratched her cheek, as she let out an awkward smile.

 _'Well she's a girl too...you know'_

Ino looked in the direction of her former opponent.

Naruto was awake and was limping her way to her original desolated area where she usually sat.

Ino frowned looking at the blood spilling from Naruto's nose and onto the ground through her mask.

She went up to Iruka-sensei, who was already in front of them taking down notes of their fight.

"Sensei, I think Naruto's hurt...shouldn't we take her to the infirmary-"

"She's fine Ino, you don't have to worry about her"

Iruka grimaced as he locked his gaze on the child.

"Besides, you should be happy, you set a personal record with your time"

Iruka changed his studious look into a comforting smile, as he patted the child's head.

"...Thanks, sensei"

Ino nodded her head and walked back to the group of children that awaited her.

However, she couldn't help but glance at Naruto's direction as she walked.

And, as soon as she did - she was met with a piercing glare that came from the bleeding blonde.

She was angry. _Really_ Angry.

Ino sighed as she ignored Naruto's glare and went back to her herd of fangirls.

"Okay everyone! I've evaluated all of your fights, next we'll have shuriken practice"

...

* * *

Shurkien practice began and everyone did so-so except for a couple of students.

Sasuke was remarkable as usual, gaining many outbursts of praise from Iruka-sensei and his fan-girl herd, as he overwhelmed the majority of his class with his perfect score.

Ino placed the highest in the shuriken test out of the girls in the class - hitting eight out of ten of her targets, as she, too, heard many praises coming from her herd of fan-girls and a few kind remarks from Iruka-sensei.

Then there was Naruto.

Naruto was on the polar opposite end of the spectrum - as she only managed to get two out of ten of her targets and each hit was barely passable as they were on the very edges of the target circles.

She was the worst of the girls, however in terms of the class - there was someone else that did worse than her.

It was Kiba.

As if it were a miracle, none of his shurikens hit his target - giving him a score of zero out of ten.

"SCREW THIS CRAP! Real ninjas fight with their hands anyway!", Kiba yelled.

Many of the boys laughed and poked fun at the boy.

"Would you give it a rest already Kiba? This always happens on your tests"

Kiba's eyes twitched slightly as he grinded his teeth irritatingly in the direction of the insult.

"What was that!?"

He glared at the pink haired girl that was slightly smirking as she locked eyes with the boy.

It was Sakura.

"You heard me, a real ninja must know all the arts including Bukijutsu - the art of weapons which..."

Sakura continued to explain the fundamentals of ninja knowledge as she smiled, pointing her finger snottily at the sky as she did so.

 _'Ugh here we go again... fucking nerd'_

Kiba bit his lips as he ignored the explanation of the pink haired girl and went back to his friends.

Sakura continued explaining the art of bukijutsu even as Kiba strutted away, as she took great pride in showing off her intellect to others.

Especially since _Sasuke-kun_ was nearby, as her main reason for blabbering was primarily to impress the dark haired brunet that was being surrounded by a herd of girls.

Sakura gazed at the direction of the girls as she smirked to herself.

 _'Idiots, Sasuke-kun hates fan girls - he only goes after the ones that are good and smart in ninjutsu - like me!'_

Sakura shifted her gaze towards Sasuke who was in the center of the herd, as a slight tint of red appeared on her cheeks.

 _'Ohhh Sasuke-kunnnn!.'_

"Alright everyone, that should be enough - let's head back inside"

Iruka clapped and diverted everyone's attention to himself as he directed the students to walk back inside.

The students all began walking in the direction of the back entrance of the school as Iruka joined all of them, except for _one._

Naruto limped slowly as she purposely took behind the teacher and flock of students in front of her.

She limped slower the closer she got to them.

However, once all the students and teacher had entered the building, she stopped and rotated her head around as she gazed at the cloudless blue sky behind her.

 _There were no birds._

...

* * *

"Okay class, just a reminder that tomorrow we're going to have your placement tests - there'll be a written portion which will cover ninjutsu fundamentals and the practical test which is a basic jutsu of my choice that is mandatory to pass - study and train hard!"

Iruka smiled at the class as he observed the many tense faces of the students looking his way.

 _'Only nine of you will pass...Good luck'_

Iruka grimaced slightly but then smiled brightly as he waved his hand around in the air.

"Okay, class dismissed!"

Everyone began leaving the school.

...

* * *

 **Chapter 5 - Status**


	6. LAST Anouncement!

**Announcement for Chapter 5**

Hello readers...

This will be the last announcement I make for this chapter! I PROMISE!

I will be removing Fem Naruto's interaction with Sasuke from this chapter completely and here's why.

The Fem Naruto in this universe is designed to be a girl that rarely trusts and accepts help from others. I won't explain why since it has to do with the story and it'll be explained later on but I've written another chapter just so you guys don't get irritated at me, which is completely understandable if you do!

Therefore, If you've already read the chapter - you won't be missing anything but just keep in mind Naruto did not meet Sasuke during the training grounds. She and Sasuke did not interact with each other and them seeing each other never happened.

Only the beginning part of when they had school remains the same. After school, everything is removed and no interaction happened.

Now!

I've uploaded a new chapter to get the story going but the next chapter after it will be very long so stay tuned!

Again, please accept this VERY selfish nature of mine and humbly bare with me.

Love,

Dantees.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes:** Hey guys this is the promised new chapter, I just want to remind you that **Female** **Naruto's interaction with Sasuke at the training grounds in the previous chapter has been removed** , so if you have already read the previous chapter - you are not missing anything. Just know that Naruto and Sasuke never met at the training grounds, therefore no kinship was formed.

Accept my humblest apologies for it, but I promise the story will take a better direction this way.

P.S.

The next chapter will be very long, so stay tuned!

 **Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!

 **Chapter 5.5**

* * *

Iruka arrived home, soon after class had been dismissed and once he'd finished preparing for tomorrow's test.

He walked towards an apartment located in the better sub-urban parts of Konoha.

He tussled for his apartment's main door keys from his beige stilted pants' pocket and wiggled them out once he had a firm grip on them.

He snickered his keys through the tiny key hole, scrunching left and right a tad while before managing to hear a click.

The door swooshed, left, inwards towards his apartment and opened gradually.

Iruka walked inside and lazily took off his shoes, placing them near the foot stall by the door entrance.

He looked over to the semi-detached closet by the foot stall and sighed as he began slipping out of his green flak jacket, before placing them on one of the hangers within the closet.

Once both his shoes and flak jacket were neatly set away, Iruka finally strolled on leisurely inside, towards his living room slash kitchen.

However, just as he began to stroll in and commence his daily routine of jumping on the couch, while proceeding to taking a quick nap, something interesting caught his eyes.

There, on the kitchen marble counter top, lay a bowl of something unknown steaming and a small trinket of paper beside it.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Iruka decided to hold off on his daily nappy time and pushed forward to inspect the peculiar new _things_ found in his kitchen.

He first came up to the bowl and immediately noticed a familiar treat staring back at him, piercing his nostrils ever so slightly as it did.

Iruka couldn't help but grin slightly as his tongue grew wetter and more vibrant at the image, and smell, signaling his brain.

It was ramen. His favorite delicious pork meat ramen.

He reminisced about happy memories about the particular dish as soon as he saw it, however the piece of paper beside it distracted his eyes and senses from the true glory that was the ramen noodles in front of him.

Iruka put a hold on his ramen thoughts and picked up the folded piece of paper, steadily unfolding it and glancing at the writing that was written in cursive from top to bottom.

 _"Iru, I hope you're doing well? If not, you can come home anytime you want!_

 _Make sure to eat healthy and don't always go out and eat those junk food, dear._

 _Please eat this and make sure to take plenty of rest after you come home._

 _-Love, Mom_

 _P.S._

 _You're father is still trying to figure out how to work the garden hose. I wish he was half as smart as you."_

Iruka chuckled at the last bit.

His dad was always a klutz when it came to technical things involving machinery and newer technology.

Growing up, it always irritated him how much the old man would rely on his help, practically begging him to help - which ended up with him doing most if not all of the work.

However, Iruka wouldn't admit it, but he did slightly miss seeing his dad getting all confused and relying on him every so often.

 _'Guess I'll visit them this weekend'_ , Iruka thought.

Now, he had more important business to do, his brain resolved as his eyes looked flamingly at the slushy delicious homemade meal in front of him.

 _'Time to eat!'_

* * *

A blond boy stood majestically over the Hokage monument, his golden silky hair flourishing from the airy breeze, his fists clenching hungrily and ambitiously, and his eyes concentrating, penetrating the soul of the sight of the orange sunset that was setting right before him.

It was breath taking for the boy, as a whirlwind of emotions plastered on his face, shining continuously in his eyes, and blatantly exonerating from his steely warm body as if a colorful aura was surrounding him.

He was here. Finally here. _After so long_.

It felt like a dream.

The boy grinned, but soon the grin grew exponentially and advanced with each passing millisecond into a maddening smile , until-

"ahaha...Ahahahaha...AhahahaHHaHAHAhA! AHAHAHAHAHAHA"

He laughed. And laughed and laughed and let out a contagious laugh that resounded, rebounded, and vibrated, throughout the whole forest behind him and the whole village beneath him.

But that wasn't the last thing his voice bellowed out - no he had one more thing to say, as he instinctively breathed in a violent and swallowing amount of air into his gaping mouth.

And released it in one full blast, in a fashion that only an Uzumaki Naruto could deem worthy of an actual yell - and yelled.

"I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCHKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

The yell lasted a good half minute.

The blond panted for air as his lungs absorbed the incoming oxygen at a fastening pace, releasing the carbon emission frantically, as the cycle continued on and on.

He plastered a wide smile on his face as hot sweat began dripping from his temple and onto the ground.

He directed that smile straight towards the sunset, as if to prove to it, his own existence - that he was still alive.

He held out his hand with all of his fingers stretched long and wide, and reached to grasp the sunset itself which slowly but surely began to fade into the mountains.

Soon the sun would be gone but now the conviction was real and apparent to the whole world, the sun being the first witness.

That.

He was back.

Uzumaki Naruto was back.

And he wasn't going anywhere this time.

You better _believe it_.

* * *

 **Chapter 5.5 - Guess who's back**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

The blond boy began running through the town rooftops in an excited manner, almost skipping with glee looking at how the village looked at night.

It was the same.

Everything was placed where they should be.

The parlor was where it should be. The old partly run down thrift store was where it should be. The armory was where it should be. The Kunai shop was where it should be.

Naruto, then quickly came to a halt as he saw the one store that instantly surged a rush of nostalgia towards his brain.

It was Ichiraku Ramen.

And not only that, it was the same as when it was before Pein's attack.

A flurry of questions popped into his head, however he ignored all of them and just basked in a strange sense of relief that everything was as it should be.

However, a strange underlying feeling kept tugging at him in the back of his mind.

 _How?_

He quickly shook out of his thoughts and returned to the positive mood he was in before.

He decided to worry about the complicated stuff later and instead looked down towards his body, while eyeing his toes.

 _'Right, clothes'_

Naruto was still without a doubt fully baked naked, his balls and lone Kunai for everyone to see.

 _'If everything's the same...then'_

Naruto's next action was decided, as an idea popped to his head and he quickly jumped high in the air, soaring through multiple roof tops at a fascinating and quiet speed.

Naruto arrived at an old warehouse junction and stared at it surprisingly, as if it was a miracle it was still up.

This was the place where Naruto used to borrow many of his clothes from, and returned them whenever he felt like it - meaning never.

He grinned slightly at the array of clothes hanging in the outdoors by the lone piece of string that ran in the back yard for several meters.

He carefully surveyed the area, making sure no one was around, and finally swooped in with tremendous speed and grabbed a plain grey half shirt along with a pair of white full pants.

It was done in seconds, as just a flicker of a shadow was seen, as both the shirt and pants disappeared within thin air, leaving a guzzling of wind shaking the string back and forth where the rest of the clothes lay hanging.

Naruto looked back at the building, and closed his eyelids slightly.

 _'Sorry, it's just for today'_

Naruto quickly put on the clothes, making sure they were nice and fit, before heading off into another direction.

As Naruto began walking through the districts, now on the main roads instead of on the rooftops.

He passed by many of the stores he used to frequent.

He rejoiced happily at the employees and store owners, as he waved to them and they waved back.

Everyone was still the same, still living their lives - still living.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at the thought, as he walked into one of the stores he used to frequent often.

Jounin Kunais.

It was the weapons store where he restocked and got all of his ninja gear from.

Also, the owner was a relatively busty lady, so Naruto couldn't help but be allured by her charm when he was a teen.

He smirked as he entered the shop and low and behold the spunky natured woman was still there managing the counter.

Naruto quickly hastened his pace as soon as he saw her, and immediately waved his hand upwards.

"Hey, Shuka-san! Long time no see!"

The girl in question quizzically looked at the young boy in front of her and plastered on a confused expression.

"O-Oh...hey t-there!...Y-Yeah it's been a while, huh!"

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he noticed the slight look of confusion on the lady's face.

The sickening underlying feeling resurfaced between the pits of his stomach and slightly tickled the back of his throat.

 _'Why'_

However, he immediately ignored it, and went back to the positives.

 _'Right, it has been a while after all'_

He smiled at the lady, showing off all his diamond white teeth.

"Hey Shuka-san, just came to say hi an' see how you were. Well I'll get goin' now. See ya!"

The lady returned a warm smile, as the boy waved goodbye and exited the store.

Shuka sighed a breath of relief, as she clicked her tongue.

"Shittttttt, was that a noble's kid!?...I should really start remembering the client's children's names..."

Naruto continued greeting many stores on the way and stopped by the stores which he frequented a lot, making sure to greet all of the familiar faces.

It made him exuberantly happy seeing all their faces again, alive and healthy.

However, the ticking feeling in his belly grew, as he ignored more and more of the confused stares some of the folks threw at him.

Looks that shouldn't be there. Looks that had no place making sense there. Looks that shouldn't even exist there.

He managed to suppress that feeling going up and down his chest, until he finally stopped at the one destination he was most excited to see.

It was a ramen stand. And an all too familiar ramen stand, at that.

His eyes widened in nostalgia as a hint of water sparkled at the edges of his eyes.

It was Ichiraku ramen. And he was going to enter it.

His hands started to shake, as giddy butterflies flew through his intestines.

He wasn't sad but thrilled, excited, and anxious, all at the same time, at what he was about to see.

Or more importantly - whom he was about to see.

He took a firm step ahead, at the ramen stand that had no customers seated at this time of the evening.

He inched his hand forward but hesitated slightly as his heart pounded through his chest and resonated throughout his whole body.

He couldn't help but take pleasure in the feeling of nervousness and euphoria at the person who would greet him again.

The person who had been one of the first to accept him, the first to have shown him a genuine smile, and the first to have cared.

He finally flung his whole arm forward and swung the mini curtains that blocked his path from his long time comrade, and the man who always heard him out - no matter what.

"OCCHANNN! I'M BACKK!"

Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs as he glistened his shiny diamond teeth at the familiar old man standing in front of him, over the counter.

"AH, Welcome!"

Naruto resisted the urge to cry right then and there, and tackle the man into a fierce hug.

Old man Teuchi had died when the village was burnt, his old some self still making ramen when he could barely even walk, trying to put smiles on everyone's face. Even though his health had gone bad and his left leg got infected with cepsis - he never gave up on his dream, until the very last moment. Until he died.

Naruto shook out of his thoughts.

Right.

Now everything was okay - they were all back! Everything would be fine now!

Naruto gleamed at the man.

"It's been so long Occhan! Did ya miss me?"

The old man looked puzzlingly at the boy, taking in his bright energy and his beaming smile that was directed towards him, however.

"Sorry lad...have we met before?"

There was silence.

The confused look of the old man peered at the blond child, looking puzzled that someone he had never met would call him Occhan.

After all, the old man had never seen the boy in front of him - in his entire life.

"H-Huh..?"

Naruto's expression cracked at that exact moment, as the sickening feeling tugging at his tummy swarmed back up.

His heart seemingly wrenching in that exact millisecond, it felt like that millisecond would last an eternity but eventually it passed, as Naruto suppressed that disgusting feeling in his throat.

Naruto's eyes looked up, shaking slightly, at the old man.

Did he not recognize him?

Then a sudden thought burst inside Naruto's head.

'Ohhh it's cus I look like this!'

Naruto quickly formed a hand sign with his hands and immediately performed an henge which startled the old man.

A balloon of smoke cleared from the passing and there stood Naruto in his glorious adult form.

His hair shorter, his whisker marks blazingly visible and his trademark foxy grin etched malevolently on his face.

"Hah! It's me Occhan, Naruto, anyway how's-"

"...Oh sorry there sir, are you a..ninja?"

Naruto's eyes shook visibly as his pupils shrunk slightly for a split millisecond.

"That..that isn't funny Occhan, you can...quit the act..."

The old man only looked at him more confusedly.

"Act? I mean...we've never... met..right?"

Right then and there - he felt the sickening sting from the pit of his belly, as what could only be bile rushed up his esophagus and into the back of his throat, forcing his tongue to taste and smell the disgusting slosh.

Suddenly, the questions poured in like a waterfall.

The ones he should have answered.

The ones he chose to purposefully ignore.

The ones he wished didn't exist.

They all rushed his head at once.

 _'Why was everything still the same?'_

 _'Why did they all look younger?'_

 _'Wasn't Konoha destroyed by Pein?'_

 _'Why didn't those guys say my name?'_

 _'Is this really Konoha?'_

 _'Why don't they know...who I am?'_

 _'Why-'_

The sickening feeling continued its surge from the depths of his belly, up his esophagus and directly into his head, covering it with a sense of paranoia that etched and wouldn't leave his spinning mind alone.

His eyes widened as his pupils shrunk in maddening stipulation from the simple words the man had said.

As the realization suddenly hit him like a truck crashing straight into his face.

 _Everything was indeed as it should be._

 _'No'_

 _The parlour was where it should be._

 _'NoNo'_

 _The old partly run down thrift store was where it should be._

 _'NoNoNo'_

 _The armoury was where it should be._

 _'.NonONoNoNO'_

 _The Kunai shop was where it should be._

 _'NonONoNONONOoNONONoOOOo'_

 _Everything - except for him - was as it should be._

 _'FUuUUuUuUuUuuuuuUuuuuUuuuUuuCcCcCCCCCcccCcc-'_

"Hey, kid..!"

Naruto immediately snapped out of his thoughts as he looked ahead at the old man, whom was staring worriedly at him.

 _Worriedly?_

"Kid...you're hands"

"Huh?"

Naruto looked down towards his hands and noticed how tight they were clenched.

To the point his nails had gnawed through his skin, as blood slowly trickled down his knuckles.

He unclenched his hands and brought his right hand up, gazing emptily at the blood dripping from the wound.

It was healing - fast.

However, Naruto didn't care.

He didn't even bother to question it, as his mind was a mangled mess.

He looked up slowly and eyed the man who still held a sheltered look towards him, keeping a slight guard up.

Naruto dropped his eyes down and bit his lips.

"I'll...come back..another time"

He released his henge and was getting ready to walk out, when he heard a yell from behind him.

"W-Wait!"

Naruto's eyes bubbled at the familiar sound and steadily glanced back from his neck, slightly turning his chest as well.

The old man looked at him looking for words to say but he struggled to get anything out until eventually he gritted his teeth, his jaw muscles clenching tightly.

"Wait...Wait there kid! Give me one second, okay!"

The old man didn't even wait for Naruto to nod or confirm.

He just simply rushed to the back of his store in a blistering hurry as tussles of dish-wear were heard hitting each other and him sprinting up and down his kitchen at a blazing speed, unbefitting his age.

After exactly one minute and forty five seconds, the old man returned, grunting breathlessly, with a steaming bowl of what could only be ramen inside.

Naruto stared at the bowl and then back to the old man, whom was sweating profusely.

"Hahh..hah..Eat..hah...Eat, kid"

The old man panted in between his words, as sweat began to drop from his temples.

Naruto chuckled bitterly as he eyed the old man.

"I got no money...Occhan, sorr-"

"It's fine! It's on the house!"

The old man took a deep breath to catch his breath.

"A kid...a kid like you shouldn't be making that kinda face, eat before you head off, lad"

Naruto's face looked stunned as he looked at the old man, his eyes gaping wide and non blinking.

A corner of his heart coming back to life and slowly bringing him back to the world.

"I-It's fine...?

The old man nodded and hit the hardwood table where the ramen sat, hinting to sit and start eating.

Naruto complied blindly and sat down in front of the ramen bowl.

He brought his face nearer to the centre of the bowl and felt the steam rub off his skin, as it wafted into the air.

His hand inched towards the spoon, and grabbed it and filled it with the noodles and bits of meat here and there.

He aimed the spoon directly towards his mouth and gulped it in one bite, munching and slurping everything that was on the spoon.

He chewed the food in his mouth, relishing the taste.

He then took the spoon and filled it to its edge again before stuffing it into his mouth, once more.

He did it again, this time quicker, chewing faster, slurping louder and swallowing bigger.

Over and over and over again, faster faster and faster.

He stuffed his mouth, his face barely centimeters away from the bowl as liquid began to pour from the edges of his eyes and onto the bowl.

They were tears. His tears.

He kept on eating and eating, as small hics escaped his mouth every time he tried to chew but his loud and fast crunching hid it.

The old man looked quietly towards the boy as he cried.

The boy cried quietly as he ate.

Neither of them saying a word. Neither of them making a move.

Just relishing in the sounds of the whimpers and crunches that mixed and echoed throughout the stand.

The last thing on the crying blond's mind, as he lifted his final spoonful from the dish,

Was.

 _'I-It...t-tas..hisshh..t-tastes...a-awful"_

 **Teuchi pov**

The lad was crying.

I wasn't sure why, but something I said must have hurt him.

Hurt him real bad, at that.

I hadn't ever seen a kid quite as happy as him when I greeted the lad.

Heck, most kids I knew were snotty little brats, even my own threw tantrums here and there.

But that made sense, since they were kids and all.

However, this wee tiny little lad in front of me smiled as if he had found some lost treasure or something.

Not only that, the kid was one good looking buck. And I mean really good looking.

At first when I saw him, it looked like he was one of those young Prince Charmin' my daughter kept showing me pictures of - from her book.

A fictional book, at that.

The lad looked that good, like a painting or something.

So when he gave me that smile, I couldn't help but smile too, you know.

But.

But, then - there was that look.

I don't know what I said to him and I freaking hate myself for it, but no kid or man should have that look.

I don't know why but the lad's eyes lost the life in them and looked dead, as if somebody had died right in front of him.

But even more creepy were his hands.

His hands started bleeding out of nowhere!

At first I thought he was hurt, but then I looked at how tight he shut those tiny hands of his. Rock solid they were.

I can't even believe he managed to even clench his fingers that tight, for it to start bleeding.

Shit. I couldn't help it.

I had to get him smiling again. It seems he really likes ramen, as he's guzzling up the bowl as if there was no tomorrow.

But, shit, he started crying once he started eating.

I kinda did make it in a hurry.

Ah, damn, did I put the seasoning on right?

Frick', I kinda stopped thinking and just finished it as fast as I could.

Well, even though the lad's crying, I don't think it's from the bowl.

Naw, I don't think he's sad either.

He looks kinda grateful or something.

Ah, is it cus I said it was free? He better not think it's always gonna be like that...

But.

Well, at least he ain't sad anymore', hahahah!

 **Chapter 7 - Realization**

* * *

 **Author:** Greetings! I've started adding pov's of other characters into the story just to show what's on their mind.


End file.
